The Scourges
The world of Terraria is home to some very interesting creatures, be it worms, living eyes, elemental creatures, and Cthulhu's freaking brother. The Scourges seem... normal to the people living there. But what makes these two "siblings" different is how they've survived and their personalities; basically polar opposites. Desert Scourge The Desert Scourge used to be peaceful... until Yharim's witch, Calamitas, evaporated the entire ocean, cutting it off from its food supply. It went on a rampage and ate many a people to satisfy its hunger. It lived in the desert for a long time, eating anything it could, until moving to the Sulphurous Sea. While seeing the Aquatic Scourge with its long-lost relative sounds like a good idea... it's not, because the Desert Scourge will try to eat you; it still has the ravenous streak it had while in the desert. Aquatic Scourge The Aquatic Scourge, unlike its long-lost relative, has lived peacefully in the Sulphurous Sea, mutated by its acidic waters. Because of its adaptions, steady food supply of flounder and catfish, and its massive size (not even a Mauler would mess with this guy), the Aquatic Scourge is much less aggressive than its cousin, making it a popular sight and a reason to visit this harsh environment. Unlike its cousin, the Aquatic Scourge has a smidge of sapience. It is a very curious creature, who'll get its face in yours just to see what you are. People are stressed not to panic and try to attack, because this will only make the Aquatic Scourge hostile. Interestingly, it does not try to attack a human just because a single person did. It even helps fisherman by scaring away Maulers and Gnashers, and other creatures. It also delves into the Abyss from time to time to bring some of its chests up for humans it likes. Abilities The Scourge share the same abilities- they have large laws they use to slice and smash, spikes to protect against physical attacks, the ability to blast sand, summoning 'Seekers', and the uncanny ability to sense sea creatures who are hurt or sick and need help. The difference is how these are used. The Desert Scourge preys on the weak creatures sending signals while the Aquatic Scourge will help them. The DS uses the sand blasts mainly as an attack while the AS uses them mainly as a smokescreen underwater (those Eidolon Wyrms, man). The DS uses its Seekers as living ammunition/weapons while the Aquatic Scourge does the same but mainly uses them to help find things- and, well, a difference we'll get to later. The Aquatic Scourge has an ability only it has: the ability to shoot the needles on its skin. The differences with Seekers The Seekers are very different with each worm. Dried Seekers Dried Seekers have been seen peeling off of the Desert Scourge like shed skin, adding to the mystery of what the f*ck these are. These wrinkly prunes will jump at you and try to knaw your toes off. Aquatic Seekers Aquatic Seekers, meanwhile, are NOT a mystery- they are a very small species of swordfish-like remora (their sword? That little spike.) that have evolved a symbiotic relationship with the Seaworm. Category:Terraria